In his darkness
by UchihaKeiko93
Summary: Ok, here is just something I made today so sorry if it sucks. SPOILER WARNING! if you don t want or like spoilers, DON T READ! The new Naruto chapter is out on Narutowire . com SasuSaku slight


Many of you are still waiting for the the new chapters from "Just a little story" and "What if". I just have gotten no inspiration for them, so I`ll post up some one shots for you, here is my second one. And I hope that I`ll get some inspiration soon, enjoy ^^

In his darkness

It was snowing,they had just entered snow country. She had to find him, she had said that she would convince him, but now she wasn't so sure any more. Could she really convince Naruto that they should kill Sasuke? Their teammate and friend. No, she couldn't. It was to hard, then she got the same bad feeling she got when Sasuke was leaving the village 3-4 years ago. She was running towards the tower where all of the kages was supposed to meet. She thought that she would find him there. She then felt three familiar charkras, and one very cold and big one. It was to big and cold to recognize, but sometimes she got small glimpse of who it was. There it was again, little but she recognized it. She then felt Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamatos chakra running fast at the same direction she was headed in. They met at the middle and form there they dashed together towards the big cold chakra.

"Kakashi, what`s going on?"Sakura asked and looked at her sensei.  
"I don`t know." Kakashi replied, and kept running and finding out who the cold and big chakra belonged to.  
"Who do you think the cold chakra belongs to?" Naruto asked, his voice told everyone that he had some guesses of who it could be, but really didn't want to know. "It`s Sasuke`s" Sakura said and surprised everyone, Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. "When I came I was a little blown off by it, but then I felt a small glimpse of it`s real state. And it`s Sasuke`s I`m sure of it." Sakura said as she was looking straight a head of her. While running Naruto`s head hung low. He still felt the same way as he did before Madara came and started talking. He felt as he didn`t know his best friend and un-blood brother anymore. And to tell the truth it hurt. When they came to where Gaara and the others where they stopped. In front of them, stood their old teammate. His clothes and hair looked diferent. But he still had the same glare at his eyes, and his sharingan was also changed. Sakura looked into his face, to her; he looked tired. But his fighting and revange lust was still there. She bet if he could he would fight till death.

"Gaara, what`s going on?" Naruto asked, he stood next to Gaara and looked at his best friend, how could it had come to this? " He was fighting raikage when I found him." Gaara said in his usual dark voice. But for some reason, Naruto thought that he`s voice was lower and more sadder than he had heard it before. Kakashi looked around them, there was some samurai around them, and the raikage wasn't to far away either. He then looked back to his old student. He knew that they had come at the right time, maybe. He saw the hatred in Sasuke`s eyes, and also the darkness, and loneliness.

She did not understand, why was he`s chakra so cold? But then she understood. The one thing that she had feared for had happened. He had let the darkness and the revenge take over him completely. The Sasuke they knew wasn't the one looking back at them. This was a darker and much colder Sasuke. Was this destiny? Is this the end? She looked at Naruto, he looked like he was thinking the same thing as she did. `No, this is not the end.`Sakura said and looked at Sasuke`s face again. She knew that the Sasuke she loved and cared for was still there. She just had to drag him out of the shit hole he had made for him self.  
"You guys think that you can stop me? Well think again" Sasuke said as the glared at the little croud in front of him. Sakura then took a step forward, she looked him in the eyes, right now she didn't care if she was cased by a genjutsu. All she wanted was to find the old Sasuke again, even if it was in vain. She heard Kakashi, Yamato, Temari, Naruto, and Kankuro yell her name, but she cept going towards the boy in front of her.  
While looking int o Sasuke`s Sharingan eyes, she looked for the boy she once knew.  
"who did this to you?" She asked in a gentle voice, while she stopped not far from the boy she was talking to. "why do you care?" He asked her while glaring at her. "you where once Sasuke Uchiha, my friend and teammate. Have you really forgotten?" She asked sending him one of her own glares. After been training under Tsunade for 3-4 years she had picked up some of her frighting glares. "Hn, unless you have forgotten. I have broken those bonds, I`m not going back to konoha." He answered her, still glaring. "Yeah, and look where it got you. I know, that you want to revenge your family, but have you ever thought of what THEY wanted you to do with your life? And I know that you are going to understand you, but news flash Sasuke! I do feel that way, my parents never wanted me in the first place and my sensei and motherfigure is laying in a tent in coma. And do you think I don`t want to go after the Akatsuki and take everyone out? Of course I would, but I also know that it wont do me any good, if I did go and do as you did, I would be just as cold and full of hatred as you. I`m not trying to put you in a bad light, but aren't you tiered fo this? Always folowing someone because you found out they did something bad to your family?" Sakura asked, and after that everything was quite. No one not even Sasuke made a sound. It looked like he was going to say something when the silence was broken by a load: "SASUKE-KUN!!" and a girl with red hair and glasses came running over to Sasuke. She told him that she had found Danzo and they left. The Konoha ninja followed.

Sakura saw Naruto running pased her as a yellow flash and moved infront of Sasuke making him stop. "What has Danzo ever done to you?! Naruto yelled/asked. And then Sasuke told everything. About Danzo ordering Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan. After finishing the story he vanished in a cload of smoke. Making Naruto go out searching for he`s best friend, Kakshi and yamato yelled for him to come back but Sakura stoped them. "Let him go, let Naruto try one more time.." Sakura said and looked at the horison infront of her. She knew that the fight between them now was going to get bigger than the last one. They just had to wait, it was turn for Naruto and Sasuke to show eachother what they really where made of.

**There you have it guys. Sorry if it was a little suckis but….that`s the best I could come up with xD  
please R&R ^^**


End file.
